To Die For
by Carolyn Rose
Summary: Beyond her knowledge, Ginny Weasley is thrown in to the fast-paced world of the most popular group of Slytherins while trying to distance herself from her brother. Lies, sex, and drugs captivate her life as it spirals into disaster. Rating will go up.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor any other related thematic elements by JK Rowling.

**x To Die For x**

**x Introduction x**

Advanced Potions was one class that Ginny Weasley was legitimately proud of, and for many reasons. Firstly, she was the only sixth year. Secondly, it was taught by Snape, who, despite his obvious unfairness towards the entire Weasley family, accepted her because of her highly developed skills in the subject. Thirdly, it was held with the Slytherins, and even they couldn't scare her out of the class – Malfoy included. She simply never said a word.

Ginny fingered her hair uncomfortably as Snape spent the entire class one drizzly November afternoon droning on about the upcoming assignment, which was a partnered project involving concocting a Polyjuice potion and turning into the other person in front of the class exactly three months later. Everybody seemed highly anxious about finding out who their partner was, but nobody was nearly as nervous as Ginny. She absolutely _hated_ the thought of being paired up, especially when it was decided by Professor Snape, grease ball extraordinaire. _He'll give me Goyle, or Crabbe, or...Malfoy, _she thought grimly.

With three minutes left of class, Snape motioned towards the wall near the door with an uncaring fluid movement and said "A list of partners is levitated over there. And There will be absolutely no changing, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny noticed that he and Pansy Parkinson had been looking at each other hopefully, although chances of them being paired were bound to be slim. _Yes, because I'm going to have to deal with him this time,_ Ginny thought pessimistically. _I can just tell_.

In unison, the class stood up to check the list. Some of the more anxious students nearly ran towards it, Hermione Granger included. All the Gryffindors winced as Ron somehow managed to knock a bottle of a translucent blue substance to the floor, shattering it on his way past her. The Slytherins broke out into obnoxious laughter as Snape closed in on him and cruelly assigned a week of detention. _Why is my brother such a moron?_ Ginny asked herself.

She scanned down the list, searching for Weasley. Ron was with Goyle, and she was with..._Carmen del Valle? _Who the hell was that?

"Who's Ginevra Weasley?" Ginny heard in a commanding voice. She turned around to face an anorexic-looking girl around her height with Spanish olive skin, and blonde hair that had obviously been dyed without magic. Oh, right. _That_ was her.

"That's me," said Ginny, smiling for the fact that she wasn't paired with the _worst_ possible people. "But call me Ginny."

"Oh," said Carmen, sounding disappointed. Her eyes were on Malfoy. It figured. Ginny remembered her vaguely as some exceptionally popular student whom had joined Hogwarts two years ago. Or was it three? She remembered how instantly she had been accepted as part of the highest social clique in the Slytherin house, and how she'd gained the reputation of being extremely...well, _experienced _with boys. _That's so unfair, _Ginny thought, looking at her partner. _How did she get so popular for not even doing anything special? Just imagine being like her...having it that easy..._

"I love your hair clip," Ginny said, hoping to make a good impression.

"What? Oh...thanks," said Carmen, reaching up to adjust it. "How about we meet at Hogsmeade this weekend, at that store at...er...what's it called again? It's number 14 on that road right next to the main one. I'm terrible with names."

"Sure," Ginny said, grinning. Maybe this project would benefit her after all, if people saw her at Hogsmeade talking to _Carmen._

Ginny would never go as far as saying her life was boring. In no way was there ever a dull moment at Hogwarts – this was true – but every once and a while she couldn't help but feel like she was the only one in her family who didn't have a defining characteristic. Something special...like a trademark. After all, if all of her brothers had one, why didn't she? She wouldn't mind being the popular one.

But she knew she was only dreaming. "I'll see you there," she said.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this is really short and plot-less (so far!) but I've been attacked by the plot bunnies, and I felt like I had to get at least an introduction out there. Now before you flame me for having a Mary-Sue, consider the fact that Ginny knows _nothing_ about her yet. She might know wrong, and even though this is in the third person, it portrays _her_ thoughts the way the canon books show Harry's.

You know you want to make me happy...leave a review.


	2. To Fit In

**x To Die For x**

**x Chapter Two x**

The next few days passed by quickly and blurred together in Ginny's memory, as most weeks tended to do. It was a frigid Saturday morning, and she stood with Hermione and Ron in the line to enter the picturesque village of Hogsmeade.

Filch checked off their names, and grumbled something about corrupt students with too much freedom before allowing them to proceed. Ginny rubbed her hands together outside in the frosty weather, suddenly very aware that she needed new gloves, because her old ones were nearly worn through at the fingertips. The air made the short trip seem extra-long and drawn out that day.

Upon reaching the village, Ron and Hermione immersed themselves in their ritual conversation about how unfair it was that Harry couldn't go due to extra Quidditch practice. Ginny was glad she wasn't on the team anymore.

"I'm going to head off to meet somebody, Ron," Ginny said, under the preconception that he wouldn't even listen to her.

"Who?" he demanded rapidly, proving Ginny wrong. He still seemed uptight about her going off on her own, especially now that he knew she was in to dating...even if she had only gone out with the two most unexciting boys at Hogwarts. Or so they were in Ginny's opinion, and she hadn't had a boyfriend since then.

"Carmen del Valle," answered Ginny boldly, putting her hands on her hips as if he had offended her. Saying the name made her feel almost rebellious.

Hermione looked ruffled, breathing in sharply while Ron stared at her in bewilderment. "_You?_" he said incredulously.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Ginny said, a little too harshly. But she couldn't let her brother walk all over her.

"I bloody well _do_ have a problem with that! I have one _hundred_ problems with that! She's like...Malfoy's Spanish female counterpart, she's a slut, she's a _Slytherin_, she's—"

"Shove it, Ron," Ginny said, and walked away from him, disappearing into the crowd. Signature Weasley temper, that was. She could faintly hear Hermione yelling ("You're so _thoughtless_, Ronald!"), and smiled. She was free.

She continued to rub her hands together as she walked down the street to the main intersection that would lead her to where she was supposed to be meeting Carmen. Occasionally she would pause to look at her reflection in a shop window, and fix her hair or blazer. For some reason, her hair had decided to lie flat and thin as wet paper that day, and the only thing she could manage to do with it was to throw it up into a ponytail.

Ginny reached her destination, Nicholson Avenue, within a matter of minutes and walked determinedly down the road in search of number fourteen. _What type of place is this supposed to be, anyway? _Ginny asked herself, realizing that she indeed had no idea what type of building she was looking for.

She noted the number of each shop and restaurant as she walked, enjoying the rebellious feeling she still had. It was one thing to be doing something your brother disapproved of, but it was another to be doing that _plus_ meeting one of the most popular students in school. _Merlin...am I really that shallow?_ She wondered, but decided against it – she was simply trying to annoy Ron.

Her jovial mindset began to fade, however, as she passed by numbers 17 and 15, then 13 and 11. Where was 14? She quickly stopped in to each shop and tea place in the area, checking for Carmen. Perhaps she had gotten the number wrong, Ginny had thought. But she was nowhere to be found.

Well, then where the hell _was_ she?

Ginny trudged back to the Main Street, the smile on her face gone. She searched around for a few of her friends, before finding Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks.

"You were lying, weren't you?" Ron said spitefully as Ginny approached. She and Hermione glared at him.

"_No,_ I wasn't, actually," she said as she sat down. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well then why are you back so quickly?"

"Ron! It doesn't matter, okay?" Ginny said, completely fed-up with her brother. Why was he acting like such a prat? Trying to ignore him, she ordered a Butterbeer and drank at least half of it before her hands and cheeks began to thaw out. Hermione had tried to start a conversation about the American holiday of Thanksgiving, but Ginny honestly could have cared less.

Besides the fact that she had wanted to meet Carmen, she still really needed to get started on their project, and it was weighing heavily on her mind. "I'm going to the bookshop," she said abruptly, and got up to leave.

The shop's section on Polyjuice potions was extremely small; it consisted of two books, to be exact. She was flipping through the first one entitled "Polyjuice Pleasures: The Purposeful Potion," when she heard a familiar scratchy voice. Putting the book down, Ginny scanned the room for the girl who, just seconds before, she had decided she despised.

"Carmen!" she called. The girl and her friend looked up, gazing at her for a few seconds.

"Ginny," she reminded her.

"Oh, right. You're the girl that –"

"You were going to meet on Nicholson Avenue an hour ago," Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, well, sorry, but I had to...er...meet somebody else. Last minute," she said, as a smirk crept onto her face. She glanced at her friend, winked, and giggled. Ginny was absolutely torn between wanting to jinx her to hell and adore the way she could have the authority to do something so rude and make it seem completely okay.

"Oh," Ginny said stupidly. The three girls stood there uncomfortably for a second, before Ginny grabbed the Polyjuice book again and thrust it under Carmen's nose. "I found this book," she said. _I probably look like such an idiot,_ she thought.

"Erm..._cool_," said Carmen, obviously not impressed at all.

"Do you want to go work on the project?" Ginny asked pathetically.

Carmen hesitated for a moment while her friend sneered. "Let's see what you've got first."

"Wha –?"

"COME ON!" Carmen yelled suddenly, grabbing her wrist and running towards the door, then out of the shop. The three girls ran at least one hundred feet away from the store before stopping, when they stood in a small circle, Carmen still clutching Ginny's wrist. "Yeah!" she yelled.

Ginny's heart was racing – she knew what had just happened. The Polyjuice book was still in her other hand, brand new and unpaid for. She gawked at Carmen, and then screeched "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Carmen smirked again, and grabbed the book. "Research," she said. She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small glass trinket in the shape of an hour glass with iridescent green liquid at the bottom. Smiling, she turned it over, watching the liquid flow to the other end, before un-doing the silver chain around her neck and slipping it on. "Marvelous, isn't it?" she giggled to her friend, who nodded.

Ginny watched in amazement as the girls examined a few other things they had apparently stolen. How had they gotten away with it? Didn't shops have anti-theft spells cast all over them?

"See, Ginny, why not have what you want?" Carmen said in a carefree voice. "Come on."

Ginny followed Carmen and her friend as they waltzed with their arms linked down the street, pausing to wink at and blow kisses to random boys as they passed. _They own the world,_ Ginny thought dazedly.

They entered a small gift shop on the corner of Main and Prentice, apparently called "Madame Forgrove's Fabulous Trinkets," a dimly lit place shelved with various assortments of tiny sparkling accessories, gifts, and jewelry.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Carmen's friend gushed at a miniature bouquet of glass roses.

"Isn't it?" came the voice of the woman behind the counter. "One of my personal favorites. We have it in three different colors, too!"

"Really?" said Carmen. "Could we see?"

"Certainly! They're right in the back," said the woman happily. "I'll be out in a minute...they're rather difficult to spot, being so small and my eyes losing their touch." She laughed, and bustled her way through a door in the back corner.

"Quick, Ginny," hissed Carmen. "Find something you like."

"But –"

"Hurry!"

Ginny, heart _still_ beating a thousand times a minute, was too overwhelmed to know how to react. There were so many beautiful things in the shop...things she never would have dreamed of being able to have before, but now...she could.

And she didn't want to disappoint Carmen.

After a moment of silence, she heard Carmen's friend, whom she know knew was called Aurely, gasp. "She's coming back!" she whispered articulately. "Go!"

"Come on, Ginny," whispered Carmen, and she was once again pulled out of the shop by her wrist, other hand clutching a golden pendant necklace.

**xxx**

The rest of the afternoon, Ginny walked around Hogsmeade in a daze with Carmen and Aurely feeling high on the strongest rush of adrenaline she'd ever had. She couldn't believe what was happening.

_How's Ron going to feel about **this**, Ginny? _She asked herself.

The day had begun to draw to a close, and students had started to leave the village for the warm comforts of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. The three girls were still sitting in the Three Broomsticks, conversing over tankards of warm Butterbeer.

Carmen was explaining her last rendezvous with the newest chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Blaise Zabini. "...And then when he reached for my jumper, I was like-"

"You guys," Ginny interrupted, "I've really got to head back," She was afraid of the direction Carmen's story was beginning to take.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," said Aurely. "See you."

"Cheers," said Ginny, and she stood up to leave.

"No, wait," Carmen began hastily. "I have a favor to ask you." Another smile began to creep across her face, and Ginny noted how lucky she was that such a malicious facial gesture could still allow her to look pretty.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, rather eagerly. Her head was spinning and at that point she was feeling so giddy and carefree that she was willing to do almost anything.

"You know Neville Longbottom, right? He's the chubby lad in your house."

Ginny nodded, smiling at the thought of Neville. They'd always been pleasant to each other.

"Well, the other day in Transfiguration, the oaf transfigured my purse into an anole, and now I can't get it back!" She gestured wildly with her hands, and then took a sip of Butterbeer.

Carmen lowered her voice. "So anyway, while he was fussing over it, trying to help, I noticed how unusually..._small_ his hands were. Like, they were really _really_ small and stubby. And you know what that means."

She and Aurely began to giggle. Why did they even care?

"So what _we'd_ like you do to is...check it out for us. You know, sneak a little peak at him in his dormitory. It couldn't be that hard, right?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open, wide. She couldn't believe it.

"Didn't you have _fun_ with us today?" Carmen asked, smiling sweetly.

She saw no way out of it – Ginny gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said, standing up again to leave.

"Oh, and Ginny," Carmen said. Ginny spun around. "Why don't you have these, I never use them." She searched around in her purse for a second before pulling out a pair of Omnioculars, handing them over, and winking.

Ginny suddenly felt very light headed. Saying no more, she shoved the Omnioculars into her pocket and walked out of the Three Broomsticks into the wintry night.

**xxx**

"Ginny, where have you been all day?" Ron asked worriedly, rushing up to her as she entered the common room.

"With friends," she answered, brushing him off. "Where's Harry?"

"Just got back from practice, but I think he went off to take a shower. Should be down in a few minutes, I'd guess. Why?"

Ginny didn't answer; instead she walked over and sat down in her favorite armchair by the fire, trying to warm up. Ron appeared to be too confused by her to bother to retaliate, and he went back to finish whatever essay he had been working on with Hermione.

Harry emerged from the dormitory stairwell about ten minutes later with damp hair and a freshened look. Ginny jumped up when she saw him, trying to get to him before he reached her brother and Hermione.

"Harry!" she called. "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, sure. What for?" he answered, smiling politely.

"I'm just going to run down to the kitchens and grab some crackers – I'm starved!"

Ginny was surprisingly good at lying. Harry looked at her somewhat unbelievingly however, because he knew that it was a rare occasion for students to get back from Hogsmeade without a full stomach. "I'll go grab it for you," he said, jogging back to the boy's dormitory and emerging less than a minute later holding a bundle of silvery material.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, slipping it over her head while nobody appeared to be looking, and she felt the bulge in her blazer pocket that she knew was from the Omnioculars. She pulled them out, and quietly slipped herself into the boy's dormitory. "I'm so sorry, Neville," she whispered, as she gently pushed open the door labeled 7th Years.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing! Hm...this is a pretty long chapter. I'm really worried that Ginny is being way too OOC, but I keep telling myself that she's just being insecure and experimental. After all...she's only sixteen. So...Carmen still a Mary-Sue? I don't think so. I'm open to anything though...criticism, praise, flames, whatever. 

You know you want to. Click it.


	3. To Fight

**x To Die For x**

**x Chapter Three: To Fight x**

Three moving pictures of a naked Neville Longbottom had been pasted onto seemingly every corridor of the Hogwarts Castle the following Friday morning. Many horrified students and professors ran around the school summoning them down, some students laughed, and others were too scared to do anything about it. Who would pull such a wicked prank on an innocent person, anyway? He was hardly the little chubby boy he had been in his earlier years, but for some reason he never seemed to get the respect he deserved for being the kind and caring upper classman he was.

That morning he was nowhere to be found, and Ginny didn't blame him for not showing up to classes. Professor Snape _especially_ would have undoubtedly taken advantage of the opportunity to humiliate him further either by some snide remark or demonstration. Sitting in Advanced Potions, Ginny bit her lip and fought her hardest to not feel any shame in what she had done. But it was true; this was _all her fault_. She could've prevented it, but she was too cowardly and she _didn't_. Pathetic.

At the end of class, Ginny glanced at Carmen, who looked back at her and winked, silently laughing. "If anybody stumbles across our..._little friend_...do tell of the assignment," Professor Snape said in a greasy tone, face looking cruelly amused. "Class dismissed."

Ginny got up and quickly shuffled out the door, trying to avoid her classmates, but they seemed to catch up to her anyway. "Ginny!" she heard from behind her, once she was out in the hallway. Knowing that she couldn't ignore the distinct voice of _Carmen,_ she turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying hard to sound unemotional.

Carmen walked up to her and gripped her right arm, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "Look, there he is." Her shining hair cascaded down over her shoulder, hiding a vicious smirk. Ginny glanced up, and saw a timid-looking Neville Longbottom come down the hallway, cheeks already a dark shade of crimson. She and Carmen continued to stare until he was about ten feet away from them and still approaching, but then Carmen jerked Ginny in the opposite direction. She didn't protest—she knew that Neville probably wouldn't have wanted anybody rushing up to him with sympathy anyway.

"Oh, my God, Ginny," Carmen began to say in a suddenly very loud, excessive voice. "Those pictures were absolutely brilliant! I can't _believe_ you were able to get them! Hilarious, isn't it?"

Horrified, Ginny's eyes bulged. Impulsively she jumped around to look at Neville and instantly knew she shouldn't have, judging by the sickened look on his face. He knew it was her. She quickly rounded on Carmen, utterly furious.

Ginny made a gigantic sweeping gesture with her hands, silently demanding _'Why the hell did you do that!?'_ but Carmen only giggled, pulling her over into a dark and unused dungeon. Ginny stumbled along, eyes on Neville again as he quickly turned around and went back the direction he had appeared from, appearing greener than ever.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Carmen, "but I had to do that, you can't get cross with me."

"WHY!?" Ginny screeched.

"_Because_, you obviously needed my help getting rid of all your boring little Gryffindor friends, didn't you? It's the _only_ way you're going to be able to hang out with me. And anyway, I like you...it'd be a shame to have to do something like this to you too."

Ginny glared at her, but at that moment Carmen flung her arms around her in a tight hug. '_What the hell?_' she wondered for a moment before regaining her senses and shoving the girl away. "He was my friend!" she yelled.

"Apparently not," said Carmen, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up. "Friends don't do that sort of thing to each other."

Ginny didn't know how to respond because what Carmen had just said was perfectly true, as much as she didn't want to believe it.

"You see, Ginny?" Carmen began again, starting to smile. "You're not like all the rest in your pathetic house. You proved that last night. Why hold yourself down?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said truthfully. She was beginning to become incredibly confused. Just seconds before she had been absolutely sure that what Carmen had made her do was wrong, and that she had just been a complete bitch by saying it out loud in front of Neville. She was positive that the first chance she got, she would memory charm Carmen to make her forget that she had ever been pathetic enough to try and become her friend. She wanted nothing more than to never have anything to do with her again.

Yet now, she wasn't entirely convinced. Carmen had just proved a horrifying point and managed to somehow regain a shred of Ginny's confidence. But she also made her feel exceptionally vulnerable and naïve at the same time. _Why am I buying into this so easily?_ Ginny asked herself.

_Is this what I want? I would've never thought I could ever do something like this to Neville...but I just did. Does that mean that she's right? Am I different? _Ginny held her cold fingers over her eyes for a moment and thought about where she really stood in the line of her friends. _Perhaps I don't deserve to be in Gryffindor with my brothers._

"Ginny, you're not mad at me, are you?" Carmen asked.

"No," said Ginny in surrender. "I'm not."

"_Good,_" said Carmen, maintaining a sweet friendly voice. "Because I really want you to come to the Slytherin house party tomorrow night."

"What?" Ginny said, blinking. "I can't go to a Slytherin party!"

"Of course you can," Carmen said. "All you have to do is act like you belong and nobody'll notice that you don't. And anyway, I'll show you around."

Ginny hesitated before complying. "Okay, I guess."

"Don't sound so excited," Carmen said sarcastically. "Come back to my dormitory after potions and we can get ready together, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, fine," Ginny said.

**xxx**

Ginny walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room, not pausing to talk to any of her friends. How could she, after all, when she didn't even know if they _were_ her friends anymore? The truth of the matter was that despite her best efforts not to believe it, she was horribly excited about the entire prospect of befriending a Slytherin and doing things that contrasted so starkly with her personality. '_What does that say about me?'_ she wondered. Perhaps a change was what she was looking for.

But this was much more than a "change". This was the complete alteration of a lifestyle, the betrayal of family, friends, and possibly...herself. Ginny was not thinking rationally enough at the moment to even consider the possibility that she was doing this, however. Her palms were sweating with anticipation as she entered the Common room and made her way to the sixth year dormitories to get a head start on her homework. She didn't want to have to think about it while she was getting ready for the party. More stress was the _last_ thing she wanted.

"Oi, Gin!" Ron Weasley called, getting up from his usual spot next to the fire among his two best friends. He walked over to her. "You going to the match tomorrow afternoon?"

Ginny rolled her eyes before stopping to face him. _Of course I'm not going, idiot._ "There's a match tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.

"Honest to Merlin, Gin, you should've stayed on the team. At least then you'd know when the matches were," he said harshly. "Tomorrows a _really_ important Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! If we don't win we won't be eligible for the cup!" He was talking as if he was still on the team, which he hadn't been since his sixth year when he'd resigned due to poor grades. Hermione had finally decided to let them try and hold their own for a while, and it obviously hadn't worked out.

Ginny twirled her scarlet hair idly around her finger. "Um...no, I don't think I can make it," she said extremely quickly. "Cheer extra hard for me, okay?" She dismissively nodded her head for him and dashed away.

"No, wait!"

She set down her foot extra hard, digging it into the ground and rounding on her brother. "_What,_" she said moodily. Why wouldn't he go away for once?

"Did you hear me wrong, maybe? This is a seriously important game for us! How come you can't go?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny bit her lip. "Ron. You're being way to overprotective. It shouldn't matter to you if I can go or not."

"This isn't me being overprotective," he said, "This is me being a Gryffindor who wants his house team to have some support! Come _on,_ whatever it is you're doing couldn't possibly be more important than that!"

"Actually, it could."

"What're you doing then?"

Ginny was getting very impatient. "My God, Ron. If you absolutely _must_ know, I'm meeting Carmen to get ready for a party."

"What party?" he demanded instantly.

"One that you are obviously not invited to?" she said; only realizing after she had said it that it sounded rather insensitive.

Ron jutted out his lower jaw in anger, not sure how to answer her. Ginny tried to resurrect the situation. "Look," she said. "It's a Slytherin party, you wouldn't want to go anyway."

"A Slytherin party!?" he shouted. Instantly, Ginny knew that she had said the wrong thing. "You're going to a _Slytherin party?_" He spoke so loudly that half the people in the common room overheard and turned their heads to stare at the feuding redheads. "Ginny, what's gone wrong with you? You're acting so stupid lately, being friends with all these bloody Slytherins...and look! Now you're becoming one! Perhaps you should just march right up to Dumbledore's office and ask to be re-sorted!"

Ginny gasped, and tried desperately to shut him up by throwing her hand over his mouth, but he shoved it off, suddenly lowering his voice to an angry whisper. "Blimey, Gin. You're different now."

She slapped him then. "Ronald Weasley, you are being such an insensitive git and I _wish_ you would just stay out of my life! Is that too hard for your pea-sized brain to comprehend?"

With that she flounced up the stairs and to her dormitory, leaving her raging brother staring disbelievingly up at her and slamming the door shut.

_There is no way I am going to miss this party,_ she thought determinedly to herself.

* * *

**A/N**: Well...there you go. Thanks so much to _JessicaDracoMalfoy_ for reviewing the previous 2 chapters, I really appreciate it. If anybody has any type of comments or suggestions for the story (or thinks that Ginny is being way too OOC) feel free to tell me...that would be awesome. It'll only help. 

You know you love me...click it. ;)


End file.
